Konnichiwa, Shinobi san!
by cream.mochi
Summary: What will happen if the Naruto characters fall into the Inuyasha world? Read to find out! KagXSess, SanXMir, SasuXOOC, etc...my first fanfic, plz don't be rough! NarutoXInuyasha Crossover
1. The New World

Okie! This is my first fanfic, so don't be harsh on me! Please review, flames accepted, but please don't be too harsh! Naruto Shippudden crossover Inuyasha

* * *

There is a character that I created… 

Michiko Kasurai-

Age- unknown

Race- dark/yin angel, snow kitsune youkai, miko

Personality- cold, emotionless, serious

* * *

Chapter One: The New World 

Kagome closed her eyes as she enjoyed the feeling of the wind played with her hair.

"_Hmm……kimochi…No wonder Michiko always comes her…_" she thought as she smiled slightly. But unfortunately, her thoughts her interrupted by Inuyasha.

"Oi, wench! We're all waiting for you!" Inuyasha hollered from a distance.

_twitch_

"Inuyasha…"Kagome said as she turned around and smiled sweetly.

Inuyasha backed away as he flattened his ears against his head. "_Uh oh…._"he thought.

"OSUWARI!"

**THUMP**

Shippo snickered beside Inuyasha as he said, "Heh, serves you right!"

Inuyasha got up as he got ready to yell and hit Shippo. "YOU LITTLE RUNT, WAIT TILL I ---"

"Inuyasha, wouldn't it be wise to leave now instead of bullying some kids?"Michiko said coldly.

"Keh, whatever, let's go, everyone!"

* * *

"**NANI?!" **a very irritated Naruto yelled. 

"After 2 n a half years of training, I have to **CLEAN OUT THIS FUCKING WELL?!"**

Tsunade sighed as she rubbed her temples. A vein popped out of her head.

"YOU FUCKIN OLD HAG, GIMME ANOTHER FUCKING MISSION!"

Another vein popped out of her head.

In the background, a very angry yet scared Sakura stood shaking.

"**WELL GUESS WHAT NARUTO, ALL OF U ARE DOING IT! INCLUDING NEJI AND OTHERS!" **Tsunade yelled as she broke her desk.

"Fu ----" Naruto said as Sakura chocked Naruto.

"W-we'll do it, Sensei."said Sakura nervously as she ran out of the room.

**_x A few hours later x_**

"That stupid ugly hag, giving me this fucking mission…"muttered Naruto as he scrubbed the walls of it.

"I can't believe that Neji, a jounin is doing it without a complaint!" he thought.

"Ah, nope, actually, I'm the only one complaining……"Naruto thought as he shook his head in dismay.

Suddenly, a bright light flashed out, blinding everyone, and soon enveloping them.

"Wha---?!"Sakura said.

* * *

Sorry that this chappie is so short! but I'm in a hurry! 

please review!


	2. The Meeting

Chapter 2: Meeting Each Other

"Ughhh…..my head hurts like hell…"said Naruto as he slowly sat up. He looked around, and found Sakura and the others also waking up. He ran to Sakura, and asked, " Are you okay?"

"Yah…but more importantly, we're we?"

Naruto looked around, and saw that they're in an unfamiliar forest. "Where the fuck are we?"

"Naruto-kun…" said Hinata softly.

"Huh?"

"Sasuke-kun is over there…"

"WHAT?!" he leaped up to his feet and ran to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, WAKE UP!!!" he yelled into his ear.

Sasuke unconsciously punched Naruto on the face as he slowly sat up.

"Ugghhh….my head…"

"Why the fuck did you punch my head, you idiot!"

"Naruto?why are you here? Where are we?"he asked.

"I wanna know too…"

* * *

Michiko's narrowed as she turned her head to where Naruto and the other are a few miles away.

"Someone…strange…is intruding the forest…"she said emotionlessly.

"Hmmm…..you're right, Lady Michiko, I sense weird auras."said Miroku.

"Huh! Whoever those bastards are, they're probably Naraku's minions."scoffed Inuyasha.

"I'm gonna go and kill them!"he said as he rushed off towards their scent.

"Matte, Inuyasha!"yelled Miroku. Unfortunately for him, Inuyasha didn't hear him.

"We may as well go after the hanyou." Michiko said coldly as she ran after him with the group following close behind.

"YOU BASTARDS OF NARAKU!"yelled Inuyasha as he crashed into the clearing with Tettsaiga drawn.

"Eh?"Naruto said, as he turned to Inuyasha while the others turned to their battle stances.

"Now, you better tell me where Naraku is, or I'll rip you to pieces!" yelled Inuyasha.

"WHAT?! What the fuck are you talking about?! Who's Naraku?" asked Naruto as he brought up his hands in surrender.

"Heh, don't act stupid, baka!" yelled Inuyasha. "WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha yelled as the group ran into the clearing.

The shinobis dodged it as Naruto's anger exploded. "HEY! What the fuck is your probably?! First, you start accussing us about something called Naraku, and next you attack us?! What the fuck is with you?!"

"Well, you guys ARE Naraku's spies, right?!"Inuyasha said, getting more and more uncertain.

"Well, let me tell you that, we don't know who's Naraku, and we're definitely _not_ his spies!" argued Sakura as she put her hands on her hips.

"Inuyasha! You shouldn't just go and attack innocent peoples like that!" scolded Kagome angrily.

"Keh!", Inuyasha scoffed as he sheathed Tettsaiga.

"We're sorry for his rude behavior, but…who are you guys?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Oh, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the pink haired girl is Hakuro Sakura…etc. (there's just too much to say.)

"Soooo…….what are you guys?"

"We're shinobis!"said Naruto proudly.

"I see…."said Kagome thoughtfully.

"Ummm….where are we?"Hinata said shyly.

"Huh? Oh! You're in the Inuyasha Forest!"said Kagome.

"I've never heard of such a place…"Shikamaru said thoughtfully.

"Really?"

"Anyway, we should probably go back to the village and talk, ok?"Sango said.

"Sure…"Naruto said.

"WHAT?! We're bring these _strangers_ back to the village?! No fucking way am I allowing it!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha…"Kagome said as she narrowed her eyes threateningly at him.

Inuyasha backed away from Kagome fearfully as Kagome took a big breath.

"**SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!!!"**Kagome yelled as Inuyasha disappeared in a 10 foot Inuyasha shaped crater.

"Whoa…she's scary…"thought all the shinobis as they backed away from her.

"Nah, now that the matter has been taken care of, should we leave?"asked Kagome cheerfully.

"Uhhh…..sure…."

They all left towards the village, leaving a twitching Inuyasha in the crater.

* * *

Well, end of chappie!

Sorry it took so long to updatehehe

Anyway, thx for the reviews!

Review again for the next chppie!

Chibi Yazuki


	3. NoticeMsg

Hi, I know that I should've done this a few years back but because of some circumstances I had been unable to upload any new chapters. I'm seriously so sorry for not uploading for more than 4 years. I don't know how many of you are still reading this but maybe I will continue this story later…or maybe I should just abandon it? Since I'm not sure if I still have the time or not and I forgot a lot about the contents of Inuyasha so…

Really really sorry! So…forgive me and tell me if I should continue or not!

Thanks and sorry again!

Love,


End file.
